historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Adolf Frederick, King of Sweden
}} | death_place = Stockholm Palace, Stockholm, Sweden | date of burial = 26 February 1771 | place of burial = Riddarholmen Church, Stockholm }} Adolf Frederick or Adolph Frederick ( , ; 14 May 1710 in Gottorp – 12 February 1771, in Stockholm) was King of Sweden from 1751 until his death. He was the son of Christian August of Holstein-Gottorp, Prince of Eutin and Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach. The first King from the House of Holstein-Gottorp, Adolph Frederick was a weak monarch, instated as first in line of the throne following the parliamentary government's failure to reconquer the Baltic provinces in 1741–43. Asides from a few attempts—supported by pro-absolutist factions among the nobility—to reclaim the absolute monarchy held by former predecessors, he remained a mere constitutional figurehead until his death, by popular belief attributed to a heavy consumption of semlas. His reign saw an extended period of internal peace, although the finances stagnated following failed mercantilist doctrines pursued by the Hat administration ended only in the 1765–66 parliament, where the Cap opposition overtook the government and enacted reforms towards greater economic liberalism as well as a Freedom of Press Act almost unique at the time for its curtailing of all censorship, retaining punitive measures only for libeling the monarch or the Lutheran state church. Following his death, his son Gustav III seized power in 1772 in a military coup d'etat, reinstating absolute rule. Ancestry His father was Christian Augustus (1673—1726) duke and a younger prince of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp, prince-bishop of Lubeck, and administrator, during the Great Northern War, of the duchies of Holstein-Gottorp for his relative Charles Frederick. His mother was Albertina Frederica of Baden-Durlach. This cites: * R. Nisbet Bain, Gustavus III. and his Contemporaries, vol. i. (London, 1895). On his mother's side, Adolf Frederick descended from king Gustav I of Sweden and from Christina Magdalena, a sister of Charles X of Sweden. From both his parents he was descended from Holstein-Gottorp, a house with a number of medieval Scandinavian royal dynasties among its ancestors. Adolf Frederick was also a 13th-generation descendant of Erik V of Denmark; a 13th-generation descendant of Sophia of Denmark and Valdemar I of Sweden; and an 11th-generation descendant of Euphemia of Sweden, Duchess of Mecklenburg and her husband the duke Albrecht. Reign ]] From 1727 to 1750 prince Adolf Frederick was prince-bishop of Lübeck (which meant the rulership of a fief around and including Eutin), and administrator of Holstein-Kiel during the minority of his nephew, Duke Charles Peter Ulrich, afterwards Peter III of Russia. In 1743 he was elected heir to the throne of Sweden by the Hat faction in order that they might obtain better conditions at the Peace of Turku from Empress Elizabeth of Russia, who had adopted his nephew as her heir. He succeeded as Adolf Fredrik on 25 March 1751. During his twenty-year reign Adolf Frederick was little more than a figurehead, the real power being lodged in the hands of the Riksdag of the Estates, often distracted by party strife. Twice he endeavoured to free himself from the tutelage of the estates. The first occasion was in 1755 when, stimulated by his imperious consort Louisa Ulrika of Prussia (sister of Frederick the Great), he tried to regain a portion of the attenuated prerogative, and nearly lost his throne in consequence. On the second occasion, under the guidance of his eldest son, the crown prince Gustav, afterwards Gustav III of Sweden, he succeeded in overthrowing the "Cap" senate, but was unable to make any use of his victory. His mother died a widow in Hamburg on 22 December 1755. She was a descendant of earlier royal dynasties of Sweden, granddaughter of Christina Magdalena of Palatinate, Charles X's sister. Death Adolf Frederick died on 12 February 1771 after having consumed a meal consisting of lobster, caviar, sauerkraut, kippers and champagne, which was topped off with 14 servings of his favourite dessert: semla stuffed with almond paste and served in a bowl of hot cream.The lowdown on Sweden's best buns The Local, February 2007 The king was regarded, both during his time and in later times, as dependent on others, a weak ruler and lacking of any talents. But he was allegedly also a good husband, a caring father, and a gentle master to his servants. His favourite pastime was to make snuffboxes, which he allegedly spent a great deal of time doing. His personal hospitality and friendliness were witnessed by many who deeply mourned him at his death. His portrait is included with the 16-sheet series of Princely Persons on Horseback by Johann Elias Ridinger. Children By his marriage to Princess Louisa Ulrika of Prussia (which took place on 18 August/29 August 1744 in Drottningholm), he had the following children: #(Stillborn) (Stockholm, 18 February 1745 – Stockholm, 18 February 1745) #Gustav III (1746–1792) #Charles XIII (1748–1818) #Frederick Adolf (1750–1803) #Sofia Albertina (1753–1829) Ancestors References * Herman Lindqvist, "Historien om Sverige, Nyttan och Nöjet" (In Swedish) External links Category:1710 births Category:1771 deaths Category:People from Schleswig Category:Swedish monarchs Category:Rulers of Finland Category:House of Holstein-Gottorp Category:Swedish monarchs of German descent Category:People from the Duchy of Schleswig Category:Burials at Riddarholmen Church Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Lutheran Prince-Bishops of Lübeck Category:18th-century monarchs in Europe